


Losing My Breath

by SwordDraconis113



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/SwordDraconis113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they're almost caught.</p>
<p>Lauren and Tamsin are trying to be discrete with their casual-sex relationship, Human/Fae relationships aren't illegal, per say, but Dark-Light are. However, they can't seem to keep their hands to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Breath

 

**1\. The Office**

  
There’s a moan, unadulterated and louder than intended.   
  
“You’re supposed to be quiet,” she teases.  
  
Lauren nods, arching into the- there. There’s a kiss this time that swallows the sounds.  
  
Tamsin had snuck into her office, undetected. Filed had been ripped away and Lauren had gasped when suddenly she was thrown against the wall, listening as the door was pulled shut and locked for good measure.   
  
There was a mumble of something about being bored, or a bad day or some excuse she didn’t care much for. Either way, it resulted in her pants ripped undone and a hand sliding into her underwear.  
  
Her head lolls, fingers grasping to hold Tamsin close. One hand is around the nape of the valkyrie’s neck, curling in blonde, pulling it free from the tightly pinned bun, the other hand slides underneath the spine of the crisp, white shirt, clinging to hold onto her shoulder.   
  
She’s going to have to air out the room, and Tamsin’s going to have to sneak out the way she snuck in, but it doesn’t matter. Not now.  
  
She rocks into the fingers, riding them as a hand lifts her thigh onto Tamsin’s hip.   
  
“Tam...Tamsin,” she murmurs, hotly into the air as her eyes roll up to the ceiling. She doesn’t even remember how this...relationship began.  
  
“Say please,” Tamsin chuckles, nipping at the exposed skin. Buttons had been ripped before, when in one movement, her shirt had been torn open, exposing the simple black bra. But she doesn’t mind now as Tamsin kisses between her breasts, even if she desperately wishes for the tongue to be used elsewhere.  
  
She’ll find a way to return the frustration later. See how far she can push Tamsin over the edge in somewhere just as public.   
  
“What were you doing before I got here?” Tamsin asks, listening to Lauren strain as she holds back on a moan. She likes to push fast then, likes listen to her hot breath in her ear, to hear Lauren strain to hold back, and keep the desperation, the pleasure, deep in her chest. And then she likes to bite down and here Lauren hiss as she almost comes undone.  
  
Lauren’s hips buckle, her leg hooks around tighter as tries to lead Tamsin’s fingers where she needs them, but the valkyrie is purposely playing with her. Skirting around edges and pinching almost but not quite.  
  
“Lauren,” she sings into her ear, reminding her of the question.  
  
“Epigenetics in...in...theorized,” her eyes squeeze shut, mouth open in a gasp. “Theorizing how some fae have more...more than two, oh-”  
  
A knock sounds and Lauren’s eyes fly open, her body nearly crashing to the ground if Tamsin hadn’t been holding her against the wall.   
  
“Lauren?”  
  
Tamsin smirks at the muffled voice, suddenly sliding her fingers out from Lauren as she pulls away. Lauren stares, confused by the mischievous expressionuntil she watches the valkyrie move down onto her knees.  
  
No, she tries to mouth, glaring pointedly as Tamsin smirks up at her. Don’t you dare.  
  
She feels the woman’s fingers curl around the waistband of both underwear and pants before sliding them down her thighs exceptionally slow. She could move, resist, but maybe a part of her wants this. Within seconds, Lauren was fighting harder than before to keep quiet as a hot breath pools over her.  
  
“Lauren, I know you’re in there. One of the nurses totally saw you enter like twenty minutes ago and the door hasn’t opened since,” Kenzi voice comes through. The door handle jiggles and Lauren stares at it, terrified for a few brief seconds, but the lock stays in place.  
  
She gasps then as a long slow strong takes over, making her almost melt to the floor if she wasn’t so adamantly resisting temptation.   
  
“Come on, this so isn’t cool. People are staring!”  
  
Lauren curses silently, biting hard down on her tongue as Tamsin’s begins tracing the alphabet. She’s never known so many swirly parts in letters before. Her hands go slack for a second and she almost wants to just pretend, wait for Kenzi to give up and leave, but she hears a bang as the girl tries the door again.  
  
“I’m- I’m a little bit busy Kenzi. In the middle of-of work.” Tamsin chuckles and the vibrations of the laugh strikes straight through to Lauren’s core. Her hands clench by her sides, glaring down at Tamsin even as a leg was placed over the woman’s shoulder for easier access.  
  
When did her pants comes off? She didn’t remember stepping out of them.  
  
“Yeah, I know, look. I just need like a file or something. Bo told me to pick it up? Something about a report on ‘evil rabbits’ or something lame.”  
  
Lauren looks up, her chest pulling with strain to hold back. There on her desk were the notes she had written for Bo. No doubt, the woman was avoiding being in the same space with her for the moment and had ‘scissor-paper-rock’d’ Kenzi into getting the files.  
  
“I-I don’t see it here. A-are you sure I didn’t already...already hand it over? Give it to Dyson or-” she yelps as Tamsin’s fingers slide inside, gasping and clenching at the effect. She could feel that damn smirk on the woman’s mouth.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Dropped chemicals, nothing serious. Minor burn,” she glares down at Tamsin again, feeling a hand slide up to hold her hips steady. This was not fair. This was happening. This was wrong.  
  
“Hey, are you okay doc? You sound kind of-”  
  
“Kenzi, I’m really busy at the moment,” Tamsin snickers again, and Lauren feels herself tremble against the laugh, “look I’ll drop- I’ll drop it off later.”  
  
“If you say so. Whatever.” It’s quiet for a few moments, then Lauren feels Tamsin pull away to smile at her. She’s so close, so close, and now she chooses to leave?  
  
“That was fun,” Tamsin grins, looking only more and more pleased the further Lauren scowls at her. “Didn’t know for you to have so much control.”   
  
“That was not-” she was cut off suddenly as Tamsin tugged at the leg over her shoulder and quickly went back to teasing. All thoughts in Lauren’s head leaving as she gave in. Venegance. Later. For now she’ll enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me trying to get more practice in writing smut.


End file.
